


Pretend Boyfriends

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Actor!Magnus, Alternate Universe - Human, First Meetings, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Pretend Boyfriends, Student!Alec, not for long though lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 21:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: “Hey, babe,” said Alec and wrapped his arms around the stranger.“W-wha-” started the other, but Alec quickly placed a hand over his mouth.“I’m begging you to just play along, pretend to be my boyfriend just for ten minutes. I’ll pay you if you want.”





	Pretend Boyfriends

''Y-yes, for a matter of fact, I _do_ have a boyfriend,'' stated Alec furiously, because his brother and sister were teasing him for being single for over a year and he was getting sick of it. He had been lying to the two of them that he had a boyfriend for the past week or so as he wanted them to stop teasing him, but they weren't buying it; especially Jace, who just rolled his eyes. Alec flushed up to his ears and then looked at Isabelle, who didn’t look like she was buying his lies for any longer. They wanted to meet this mysterious guy that Alec had made up and he was panicking.

“Then why can we meet him?” asked Isabelle with a little chuckle and Alec flinched. “We’ve heard so much about him,” said Izzy as she remembered all of Alec’s lies; apparently he was tall and handsome, had the most fabulous style of clothing and had the body carved by the god himself. Not only that, but he was really supposed to be funny, smart and kind. Full package as Alec described, but no one was buying it.

“It’s-”

“Yeah, dude, I wanna meet this Magic Mike,” said Jace with a wink and Alec flushed again as he was trying to come up with a good lie and he was just looking down. “Give it a rest, man, we know he doesn’t exist,” he then said and tapped Alec’s shoulder. Alec knew for a fact that Jace was going to give him the _forever alone_ pep talk that he had, how Alec would meet someone great eventually, but he was so sick of it.

“I have a boyfriend,” growled Alec back and started sulking.

“Oh yeah?” teased Jace. “Well, where is he?”

“For your information, we’ll meet here,” blurted out Alec, who was desperate to show that his lie was true. However, he had dug himself even a deeper hole and didn’t know how to climb out from it and Jace was getting more and more amused. So was Izzy; she wondered how far their brother would take the lie just to prove them right. Alec had always been pretty stubborn and she just sighed in the end, leaning back.

“There’s nothing wrong with being single, Alec,” said Izzy, trying to cheer him up. Easy for them to say, thought Alec and went back to pitying himself. Izzy had Simon, Jace had Clary and with Alec it was just… himself. It was annoying and anger was bubbling inside of him as he wasn’t ready to back down. He was going to prove to them that his non-existent boyfriend was real, just let them wait.

“But I’m _not,_ ” hissed Alec, cheeks red.

“Well, then we’ll wait here with you to meet him,” teased Jace and Alec’s face darkened.

“Great,” said Alec under his breath and then pressed his lips together. “He’s already on his way, should be here at any minute now,” lied the oldest Lightwood and was nervously chewing on his lower lip, trying to think of anything, something. Then, a salvation came itself when the door suddenly opened and a tall, gorgeous man stepped inside of the café that took Alec’s breath away and he swallowed thickly.

“Man, just admit that-”

In the heap of the moment, Jace’s words pushed Alec over the edge and he did something stupid. Something so very stupid. He stood up and blurted out, “there he is,” and pointed to the young man that had just stepped inside of the café and thus shut Jace up right away. Alec knew he’d have to do more than that to jus prove his point and he waddled over to the guy, knowing that his brother and sister were watching him. Oh, god, why was he so stupid?! Alec’s heart was beating like crazy when the stranger gave him an odd look as he was coming closer and he took in a deep breath, praying that the guy wouldn’t punch him for what he was about to do. “Hey, babe,” said Alec and wrapped his arms around him.

“W-wha-” started the other, but Alec quickly placed a hand over his mouth.

“I’m begging you to just play along, pretend to be my boyfriend just for ten minutes and then you’ll never have to see me again. I’ll pay you if you want,” said Alec as he was _desperate._ To Alec’s surprise, the man chuckled as Alec was still technically hugging him. “I’m Alec, those are my brother and sister and are being dicks for always getting on my case for being single, so I kind of made up a boyfriend,” whispered Alec and then finally pulled back.

The man took one good look at him and winked. “No need to pay me, I’ll be more than happy to be your pretend boyfriend,” he said and Alec flushed again. “Oh, I suppose you need my name,” said the other and gave him a little chuckle. “I’m Magnus,” he then said and Alec quickly nodded, knowing that Izzy and Jace were still looking at them. “Well, now, let’s give them a show they’ll never forget,” said Magnus and winked.

That was it? It was so easy for him to agree? Well, it was Alec’s lucky day!

“Thank you so, _so_ much,” said Alec as he caught himself staring into his pretty eyes. Damn, when he was describing his pretend boyfriend to Izzy, he was describing his idea type and the guy, Magnus, checked off every and each thing that he had listed. Alec swallowed thickly and looked down when Magnus took his hand.

“I missed you, darling,” said Magnus sweetly and pressed a kiss on top of his cheek, looking over to the table that Alec was pointing to before and there stood very visibly shocked and surprised Izzy and Jace. “Oh, they’re gaping,” whispered Magnus and Alec snorted, nodding as he gripped on Magnus’ hand tighter and then lead him over to the table, where Izzy and Jace were still too loss for words.

“Izzy, Jace, meet Magnus… my boyfriend,” stuttered Alec and pressed his lips together, offering Magnus a chair and he sat next to him, Magnus giving Alec’s siblings a polite look as he shook their hands. “I told you he was real,” stated Alec stubbornly and looked at Jace.

“Izzy,” said the girl and then smiled up to her ears. She guessed she owed Alec an apology. “It’s nice to meet you, Magnus,” she then said and looked at Alec. “He really is gorgeous, Alec,” whispered Izzy across the room and Magnus happily grinned, while Alec only bowed his head down.

“Dude, I’m sorry,” said Jace. “For doubting in you. I didn’t think you were real,” he then said to Magnus, who grinned.

“See,” said Alec, happy with himself. “I didn’t lie,” he said happily and then had a minor heart attack when Magnus placed his hand on top of his again and linked their fingers together, gently bumping his shoulder into his and Alec flushed when he looked at Magnus again. Damn, he was a good actor, thought Alec and then swallowed thickly. He’d really have to make it up to him after this little charade would be over.

“So, now tell us,” said Izzy as she wanted _details._ “How did you two meet?” asked Alec’s sister and Alec froze, while Magnus chuckled and just leaned back in his chair and gazed over to Alec. If Alec didn’t know better, he’d say that he saw true love and affection in his eyes when Magnus looked at him.

“Well, it was last month,” said Magnus and Alec froze.

“Didn’t you say you two met last week?” asked Jace suspiciously.

Alec panicked and Magnus just brushed it off with laughter. “Ah, well, true,” said Magnus and hummed. “But it seems like we’ve known each other for much longer,” purred Magnus and Alec felt his heart jumping. “You know one of those things when you think you’ve known a person your entire life even though you’ve just met?” asked Magnus and Izzy nodded, giggling. “Well, it was just like that. We just _clicked._ Maybe it’s what they call soulmates,” said Magnus and Alec was in love. Right there and then, even though it was all a lie, he was in love.

“That is so romantic,” said Izzy happily and clapped. “Oh, the way he looks at you, Alec,” whispered Izzy and placed a hand over her chest. “Just… blessed, you can see hearts in his eyes when he’s looking at you,” she said and Magnus grinned, gently cupping Alec’s cheek and he shuddered at the touch. They just met, right?! So how was he-

“Wow, soulmates, huh?” asked Jace and sounded a bit jealous, Magnus’ rambling enough to distract Jace from his suspicions and he was smiling. “Well, I’m glad you two are… soulmates.”

“Alec’s just the best, isn’t he?” asked Magnus and Alec looked at him, still sitting there and looking dumbfounded. Magnus nudged him with his leg under the table to play along as well and Alec cleared his throat.

“Magnus is amazing,” blurted out Alec, which wasn’t a lie. Magnus was… he was… _wow_ and Alec was just staring in his eyes. Magnus looked pleased and he gave his cheek another kiss, Alec trembling like crazy as he was gripping on Magnus’ hand, who was softly laughing as he was caressing Alec’s cheek softly.

“And so adorable,” said Magnus.

“I’m not-”

“You are,” said Magnus. “And so stubborn, but in an adorable way,” commented Magnus. “Well, back to us meeting,” said Magnus and Alec looked at him. “We were at a-” he started and then looked at Alec, wanting him to jump in. “Club?”

“A club?!” asked Izzy and snorted.

“Well, yes,” said Alec and nodded. “Pandemonium,” he said firmly as that was the only club he knew in town and Izzy arched an eyebrow. “I went there with Theo and Aline,” he said and crossed his arms on top of his chest. “What?”

“Well nothing,” said Izzy.

“You in a club?” asked Jace.

“Yeah, Pandemonium,” said Magnus and nodded. “And he looked so lost in there, possibly his first time,” said Magnus and Alec nodded. “Well, when I saw him, I just had to ask him to dance,” he said and winked. “Man, he can dance,” said Magnus and Alec wanted to face-palm himself, Izzy and Jace bursting into laughter.

“Alec… dancing?” asked Jace, laughing, Alec flushing red with embarrassment. Magnus looked at Alec, who mouthed _I can’t dance_ to him and Magnus started sweating, but he got this.

“Yes,” said Magnus. “It might looked like Bambie taking his first steps, but it was adorable,” said Magnus and with that shut Jace right up and looked at Alec, who was now melting again. Oh, God, how he wished they really met like that. And that they were really dating! “And these hips… oh boy, they don’t lie,” purred Magnus and winked. “Remember when we,” he then said and leaned closer to Alec, whispering into his ear ‘’pretend I said something funny and giggle.’’

Alec did as he was told, laughing and Magnus did the same, looking into his eyes and Izzy was curious. “When you what?!”

“Some things are supposed to stay a secret, sis,” said Alec playfully and looked at Magnus, laughing again and he leaned closer, placing his forehead against Magnus’, who was took off guard at first, but in the end only smiled and cradled his face.

“Man, you two can’t keep hands off each other,” commented Jace. He was jealous to see them so lovey-dovey and he pouted.

“What can I say? Alexander is just _so_ dreamy,” said Magnus and Alec shook when he said his full name. Magnus then gently pinched one of Alec’s cheeks, who only flushed more and Isabelle was just staring at them. In her head, she was already planning their wedding; the two of them were adorable and so in love. She sighed happily and then looked over to Jace, who was now pitying himself. The two of them were relationship goals and were only dating for a _week._

“Oh, stop,” giggled Alec and gently nudged Magnus back. “Magnus is amazing,” said Alec and looked at Magnus, who was listening to him carefully. Alec at first didn’t know what to say to continue, but then he looked into his eyes and melted. “He is so sweet and he, um,” said Alec, trying to keep the game running. “On our second date he cooked us dinner and it was so good. Magnus is _amazing_ in kitchen,” said Alec and Magnus barely supressed back a laughter.

Magnus + cooking = disaster.

“Charming, kind, good looking and can cook,” said Izzy, who was swooning over Magnus. “Oh, Alec, I’m so happy for you,” said Izzy and clasped her hands together.

“Well, kitchen isn’t the only place I’m amazing, isn’t that right, angel?” asked Magnus and Alec choked on his drink, looking over to him, who was just smiling and Magnus started laughing like a madman. Alexander was adorable indeed. And so, the meeting of Alec’s siblings went on… by the end of it, Alec was already married to Magnus in his imagination and snapped back to reality when Jace said it would be time for him to get going.

“Hmm, the drinks are on me,” said Magnus and Alec’s jaw dropped.

“No, it’s okay, you don’t have to. I’ll-”

“Alexander, I want to-”

“But-”

“Come,” said Magnus and took Alec’s hand, taking him over to the bar where they would pay for the drinks and Izzy was swooning again. They even bickered like an old married couple! Oh, wow! Alec followed Magnus and was flushing again once they waited for the bartender to get them their bill, Alec chewing on his lower lip. So, that was it once they would say goodbye to each other? That was kind of sad. What if he would-

“Thank you so much for today,” whispered Alec and Magnus smiled as he looked over to his siblings.

“It was fun, no need to thank me,” said Magnus and winked, an idea popping into his mind.

“Jace was so jealous,” snorted Alec.

“You really wanna sell this act and make them even more envious?” asked Magnus amused as the two were staring at them. Alec frowned and then nodded. Okay? “Kiss me,” said Magnus and Alec’s jaw dropped, his eyes falling on Magnus’ lips and he shuddered. Though, he wanted to kiss Magnus, there was no doubt about that.

“Y-you sure?” stuttered Alec and Magnus only leaned closer and puckered up. Alec softly pressed his lips against Magnus’ and got lost for a second. The kiss was just a simple touch of their lips, but it was so much more and Alec was shaken. “Wow,” he whispered and Magnus smiled back.

“You felt it too, yeah?” asked Magnus and looked down, taking Alec’s hand into his own and Alec shuddered. “Come,” said Magnus and dragged Alec back to the table, where they finally said goodbye to Jace and Izzy and were suddenly all alone on the streets of New York, awkward as hell as Alec didn’t know what to say.

“I,” said Alec. “You were amazing. I mean… with how you pretended and all with-” stammered Alec and Magnus smiled.

“Well, I _am_ an actor,” said Magnus and winked. Alec shuddered. _He was an actor! Magnus was an actor!_ However, Alec then went from excited to crushed in a second.

“Oh,” said Alec and bowed his head down. “I guess that makes sense,” whispered Alec and pressed his lips together. Magnus arched an eyebrow. “I-I mean with the whole acting in there, pretending like you were attracted to me and all,” rambled Alec and was chewing on his lower lip. “Besides, you’re probably taken so… never mind,” said Alec. “That was an Oscar worthy performance, you sure had me fooled that-”

“I wasn’t acting when I said you were adorable,” said Magnus quickly and Alec perked up, looking at him. “I also wasn’t acting when I kissed you,” he quickly stated as well and Alec flushed up to his ears and then looked down, Magnus smiling. “And for the record, I’m also very single and _very_ interested,” said Magnus and Alec stepped closer, determined while still had the courage, grabbing Magnus’ shoulders.

“T-then would-would you go out w-with me for real?” he managed to get out and Magnus grinned.

“I’d be interested to be your real boyfriend not only pretend one, yes,” said Magnus and Alec turned around and took in a deep breath. And another one, in and out, relax, breathe, Magnus had just- “You okay?”

“Marvellous,” said Alec. What a day! He had just gotten (probably) himself a date. Like a real one. _Real._ A. Date. Oh. My. God. “Can I have your number?” asked Alec and Magnus hummed.

“Only if you buy me a drink first,” said Magnus and winked.

“Now?!”

“Yes now, dork,” said Magnus and chuckled.

“Okay, let’s do this,” said Alec and rubbed his palms together, Magnus laughing softly as he followed the giant dork down the alley, then around the corner, going into the nearest coffee shop there was. There was no time to waste _._ Magnus was only laughing as the two of them could finally get to know each other properly and Alec was happily whistling when he was returning back to his apartment, with Magnus’ number in his phone.

_What a time to be alive!_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> Leave a comment if you liked it :)


End file.
